How Long Till My Heart Breaks?
by bookworm269
Summary: Clary and Jace have to fight the world, and they cannot even  figure out their own love life, see what they do to save the world. sorry suck at these thingies, stories may go way off...
1. Chapter 1: Just A Walk In The Park

**A/N: yeah! first story up...again. yes. i had to re-upload this story under a different name(S) so yes it is finally up! first chapter, more coming where that came and plz review! XD**

How Long Till My Heart Breaks?

None of this writing belongs to me all belongs to Cassandra Clare please no sue.

Song

The fray: Look After You

If I don't say this now I will surely break  
As I'm leaving the one I want to take  
Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait  
My heart has started to separate

Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
I'll look after you

There now, steady love, so few come and don't go  
Will you won't you, be the one I always know  
When I'm losing my control, the city spins around  
You're the only one who knows, you slow it down

Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
I'll look after you  
And I'll look after you

If ever there was a doubt  
My love she leans into me  
This most assuredly counts  
She says most assuredly

Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
I'll look after you, After you  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Oh, oh, oh, oh

It's always have and never hold  
You've begun to feel like home  
What's mine is yours to leave or take  
What's mine is yours to make your own

Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Oh, oh, oh [x7]

Chapter of invisible men

Clary's POV

The whispery air swept my hair from my face; the night had been colder than I'd planned. Yet everyone noticed the shiver that ran down my spine. Jace was staring at me then he offered me his jacket willingly. I shook my head no.

"Clary", he huffed annoyed "I insist."

"But you'll be cold then" I protested.

He rolled his eyes, as always he then slipped his arms out of his jacket and held it out for me.

Finally I gave in because the cold was eating at me as the seconds ticked by.

I had never really paid attention, but it almost seemed as if Alec was looking at Jace a little to brotherly.

It startled me, I mean I know they grew up together, but it really was not that cold.

Then all of a sudden there was an ear splitting scream that filled the van,

Alec, Isabelle, Jace and me all shared a horrified look on our faces, Isabelle was the first to speak: "that sounded like it came in the direction of the Institute?" eye brows knit with concern, She stated it as a fact, not a question.

Jace stared at her eyes matching hers "wherever it came from we need to find out if someone's in trouble", he replied seriously.

I sucked in a lung full of breath, I hadn't realized I'd bin holding in

Then I spoke shakily "could it have anything to do with demons"

For a moment everyone looked down in thought.

"Look", it was Alec who answered me "first of all I think we should go to the Institute to get some weapons, and then we can decide on our plans with Hodge and Dad." His eyes drifted back to Jace protectively.

The bumpy drive seemed to tease me as it made me more nervous by the minute.

I felt Jace place his hand atop mine and squeezed it reassuringly,

I looked up to see his eyes level to mine.

"It'll be fine" he responded to the question, that must have shown in my eyes.

"It's probably just some mundane playing a jok-"

He was cut off mid sentence by another terrifying scream

My eyes widened and my mouth hung in horror as a gigantic alligator like creature that had landed itself on the windshield.

Then a new panic came over me as another scream pierced it way through my ears, I heard it as if it had bin from my very head.

A set of arms slid their way around me, I struggled with my eyes closed and this time the scream was mine.

The set of arms shook me and then I was no longer in the van with this I reached into my pocket for my stele and was only disappointed in sheer horror to find that it was not there.

A shiver of fear froze me as I heard a breath behind my ear that whispered "shhhhh its all right, its all over" a familiar voice said in a low sweet tone.

Even with my eyes shut I could know that I was safe now.

"Jace", I whispered

'It's a right I'm here" he said soothingly, it reminded me of when I was a child and my mother had said the same when I had a nightmares. A painful lump came to my throat at the thought of my mother, somewhere far away. Away from me when I needed her most.

My breath hitched when I tried to speak "what was that" I said sadly.

"That… was a ravener," he said breathlessly

My eyes widened "do you mean that thing was the demon that took away my MOTHER!" I screamed as I started to sob.

"I'm afraid …yes," he said trying to calm me.

The sob finally broke through me as the tears I'd bin holding in for so long suddenly exploded from my eyes.

Finally I became aware of my surroundings Alec was fighting some sort of demon bird; it went for his throat as I held my breath. Just before the bird clamped down on Alec's shoulder a scream the worst yet broke the air, the scream just kept on going it became so loud that Clary covered her ears and eyes and yelled for Jace.

The scream was so loud that Clary could not take it anymore she lunged herself onto the ground and cried her heart out.

Then she saw; them the demons they were huge and they were coming right at her.

I screamed what was happening to me.

"JACCCCCCCEE!"I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I looked fearfully into the eyes of death knowing these could be my last moments, I stared death right in the face and gave it all I got as I rose to my feet I stepped toward the monsters that took my mother away; and then nothing I was gone with fierce pain, love, fear and a sudden rage that I could not control it took over my body.

I new my loved ones were in danger possibly hurt as my thoughts drifted to Alec.

The screams of invisible men continued.

Then he was there in front of me I whispered "Jace".  
**OOH! looks like Jace and Clary have some trouble, (evil grin) bwahahahahahahahh**


	2. Chapter 2: The unaswerable

Chapter 2: The unanswerable

Clarys POV

I reached upward blindly, what was that bright light? That could not be good. I couldn't remember the night before. It was blurry when I tried to remember, I got one glimpse of Jace calling my name in terror I just could not place, what had happened.

I sat up awkwardly and fell right back down, then I became aware of the searing pain in my head.

"Uuuuuhhhhggggggg", I groaned pinching my eyes shut, wishing for the pain to end along with my memory loss.

I jumped about three feet in the air in response to the cold un-inviting voice.

"Well well, what do we have here?" the menacing voice whispered.

I recoiled and whimpered, I wasn't sure why, but I did as the horrible images of pain came back to me…Jace? Where was he? Panic overwhelmed my mind.

Something pitifully cried out in pain. Was that me? I looked to the

He lay beside me crumpled on the ground shivering in what could be nothing but agony.

"Jace! I shrieked, "What did you do to him" I asked horrified as he quivered uncontrollably.

"You know I hate to answer a question with a question," he said politely

"But, who do you mean?" he words were calm, which some how made him more terrifying.

"What do you mean, Jace, who else?" I screeched, flailing about, eye brow sewn together.

"Why whatever do mean silly mundane", "this here, is Jonathan.

I felt my eyes go crossed and my body swayed as he tilted his head to one side and said "Well. Was. Jonathan."

"Was?" Then it hit me like a slap in the face, "No!" But I was to late; the sword had come down on Jace as I screamed.

"Clary! Clary, wake up!" the startled voice of my one and only asked anxiously.

I sat straight up and hurled myself at him. "Jace?" Are you okay? What happened? Where is every one?" I look around as I asked my many questions.

"Fine, Everyone's fine." he re-assured me. "When Alec and I finished off the demons. We could not find you anywhere. Alec and Isabella went to the institute. I looked for you, Clary, do you remember anything." he questioned.

"well, not really but, I do remember pain and you where yelling and I had a dream or something that in which you..." I broke off with a sob. "Where did you find me?" I stuttered.

"Clary we found on the riverside screaming. We brought you back to Hodge who cured you of what we know not."

"Jace?" I asked nervously.

"mmhhhhh?" he responded as if he was far away in thought.

"well, I was wondering" oh , no he will think I am crazy, "well." I continued stalling. "is your name really by any ity bity chance at all, that your is , well, um. You know" I gave a screwed up smile.

Jace rolled his eyes and sighed "clary, you know you can tell me anything?" he prompted.

"Is your real name Jonathan?" I blurted squeezing my eyes shut.

I felt his hold on me stiffen. Oh no, what have I done now, I thought biting my lip. I peeked at him. His eyes were shut in concentration as he sucked in un- even breaths. I became worried.

"uhmg" I said (very un lady like of me) " you okay Jace? Looking around the room, not meeting his eyes.

He did not response, oh no. bad, bad, bad.

"Jace, please. I am sorry." I said shaking his shoulders. He was up in a flash as the window beside us shattered. Flying glass, spraying me. Like I cold water. Cut appeared on our body's, at an invisible thing raked at my bare skin.

A high pitched, nails on a chalk board, rang through the room.

A vase smashed beside me on the bed side table. We backed up to the door.

I reached, twisting to the door knob. It stuck. For the millionth time today I said, uh oh.

A shadow passed me. An icy wave shook through me. I shivered.

My eyes became heavy as lost consciousness. I fell through world never ending. No bottom.

I thought three words in case they were my last, "I love you, Jace"


	3. AN

Sorry my program died! But I am back and will update a.s.a.p.!


	4. Chapter 3

**little depressing chappie, but next one will be happier! :)**

Clary's POV.

I woke to the sound of screaming which I could not understand, I tried to sit up and as I became less groggy, I realized I felt like udder crap. I stretched back, and as another scream rang through. I was brought to my senses completely; I jumped up into a crouch and took in my surrounding, which proved to be rather difficult, considering it was pitch black. I squinted and stretched my hand out, my hand touched something cold and damp, I took a deep breathe through my nose and nearly gagged. There was a dreadful musty smell of dead leaves and mold. I was not going to try that again.

From what I could gather I was under ground and in a stone room, I continued to run my hand over the walls, the bumpy rock sliding beneath my fingers, as I walked I discovered the room was square with no door, gee that'll help with an escape.

I called out. "Hello?" useless in an enclosed space but comforting to know someone may call back. No one did. Big surprise.

Wait, I heard screaming so I can't be completely closed in, just because I can't feel a door does not mean there is not one.

I dropped to the floor, and ran my hands over the floor; sure enough I felt a square indent in the corner of the room.

My fingers traced the outline, looking for a hatch. But there was not hatch. there was an indent but no way of opening it. Stood back up, some of my vision had returned but could only vaguely see the outline of walls and if I look up a darker black.

I tip toed across the room, feeling in-between the walls looking for something that I could lever the "door" open with. Finally I felt a long cone like piece of rock. Wrapping my fingers around it to see if it would be sleak enough, I decided it would do.

I gripped it vice-like and pulled but it would not budge. Hmm? I pulled it, and pushed it a few more time before I gave up. I rested my head against the wall and slid down it into a sitting position. I felt even more bruised to the bone than I had when I woke if that was in-humanly possible. Sweat trickled down the side of my face,, I wiped it away. I pushed myself up and rested against the wall for a moment then I swung my foot back and kicked the shard of rock with all strength. It snapped off surprising me, I laughed, then winced when I put my foot down and tried to walk on it. Nice going dipshit. Great now I was calling myself names, I was so supportive of myself.

My inner wars were interrupted with the trickling of water. Oh my god.

I looked up to the ceiling. Water dripped on my face, I wiped at it and looked around, I was going to die, alone, and nobody would ever find me, I started to hyperventilate, in-out, I- I did not know what to do.

The rush of water erupted above me; I would be smothered. At first it just flowed from the cracks in the ceiling and then before I knew it I was waist deep, in freezing cold water. I splashed around, scraping at the walls, the water had now risen to my arm pits and was quickly filling in, it pushed me under, God how much more water could there be? I dived under and dug at the walls, no use. I dolphin kicked down to the very bottom, I could no longer touch the bottom, my ears popped painfully, my lungs burned I needed, to get up. The water rushing in from above dragged me down, but the burn in my lungs was irresistible. I clawed at the water; the water had pushed me flat on my back against the bottom. Why fight? Why bother, fighting a lost war?

Jace is why you stupid idiot! Jace? Jace's face played behind my lids. I breathed a sigh of relief, Jace was here-my lungs burst, if I had thought the burn was bad before I knew nothing until now. I sucked and choked but there was no air.

"Clary what are you doing?" _Jace_…I knew he was not here.

Someone screamed in my ear. "Fight!" it whimpered "for me, Clary please." Tears choked his voice.

Luke, Mom, Isabelle, Simon, Alec, Max, Jace. I kicked my feet on the bottom, and sored towards the top. I broke the surface, it was getting harder to breathe, a foot away from the ceiling became, centimeters, I gasped at the remaining air, pounding my fist at the ceiling. I pressed my lips to the ceiling, and then there was no more air. I sucked in a mouthful of water, choking. I lost consciousness, here and there, as I watched as the ceiling disappears, behind the black, demanding water.

People describe dyeing as peaceful release. But when you were not ready to die, it was like being sucked until you were nothing. Gone, Fearless, Lost, _forgotten._

I wondered if I would be missed. Would Jace, and Luke and Simon, and I gulped, mom, move on. I hoped so. Shadow hunters are soldiers, they pay and they give, they take and they want, but they always are ready to die, I would embrace death, for Jace.

**Review! oh and yes i know i am evvvill! :)**


End file.
